Dawn of the Yin-Yang
by XeonCPU
Summary: At a young age naruto was takin in by an old man to teach him the old ways of fighting. OC!Naruto OP!Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**A/N: I know its a short start but this is a test run. if it gets good reviews i'll continue and make it longer. Flamers will be Ignored**

 **Also, What happed to all the good Naruto stories? they're all "Modern" now smh.**

 **Also Parings? And might add crossovers. Give me ideas if you'd like either in PM or comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Naruto or any other anime/Characters I add into the story they belong to there respective owners. **

* * *

Deep in the woods where only few even dare to tread was a seemingly small house surrounded by beautiful Sakura trees in all there glory, but it was not small, on the contrary it was actually big inside. But enough with secrets, let's get to the story.

"Sensei!" Yelled a child like voice as it echoed throughout the house. Said child ran into a Dojo like room in the house that had many Kanji and paintings on the wall. But the the first thing you would notice was the big yin-yang symbol on the floor in all its glory.

The room also had many samurai like figures wearing a typical samurai garb but without a sword. These were just armor stands. But the armor on them was not… normal so to say. Along the ceiling it was decorated beautifully, intertwined Yin-Yang symbols all over it. But the Kanji's on the wall had many names on them. No doubt from his ancestors.

The boy looked relatively young. Eight years at most. He wore nothing but a pair of baggy pants that had a Yin-Yang on the left thigh. His feet looked rough signifying he rarely wore shoes or maybe he never wore any in the first place. Moving back up his stomach and his chest were covered in scars, no doubt from training. Finally his face, it was not perfection but it was close. His ocean blue eyes, his flatted down blond hair in a small ponytail, and standing around four feet five inches tall.

Upon entering the room he noticed it was empty, but, he noticed a single piece of paper laying on the floor. Right in the middle of the yin-yang symbol. Being the curious boy he was he went to pick it up. But as he read the first line all he knew was shattered like a pane of glass getting hit with a baseball bat.

 _Naruto, my beloved pupil. I'm sorry, but it's time. You knew it would happen, but not when. Over the years I've known you my pupil I have come to love you as you were my own son. But we also both know I'm getting old. Very old. As of the time of you reading this letter I have passed peacefully._

 _Remember my pupil, remember our teachings, the Yin and the Yang. Peace and Patience. Life and Death. Light and Dark. I know you can master the techniques that I could never dream of using. I know you'll be the best successor of our art. Let the Nyūtorarudoragon, (Neutral Dragon) our style, bring you peace like us before._

 _As my final wish, I want you to take my sword. Take it like all of the masters before me. Wield it like no other. Wield it better then any samurai would dream of achieving. This is my only wish from me to you. And remember. Fly high._

 _Sincerely, Your master._

Silent tears fell from the now named Naruto as he read the letter. But his master was right, he knew it would happen, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. But his last request is what surprised him the most. As only a master of Nyūtorarudoragon can wield it correctly. Looking up from the letter to the wall directly In Front of him say the sword in all its beauty.

The sword itself sat on a small wooden pedestal. But the sword was like no other. The sheath was pure black that seemed to steal all the light around it. The other side of it was the purest white ever. Traveling down the sword to the handle you could see it had no hand guard. The handle itself was a dark red braided wrap. A beautiful sword. The sword.

The sword itself wield by a master of Nyūtorarudoragon is said to be able to cut the very sky in half. Slay the mightiest of foes. Kill the strongest of dragons. And ever kill those in different dimensions completely. But those are just said to be rumors spread throughout time. But throughout this time said rumors and the Nyūtorarudoragon was all but forgotten.

But now. The cogs of fate move. The chains binding the lost art fall. A new legend will be born. Like the many before him. He will bring back the honor. The honor of Nyūtorarudoragon!

With a new vigor the young boy got up dropping the note besides him and slowly walked towards the sword, his feet making not much noise. Upon reaching the sword he puts his hand out in front of him right under the Sheath, grabbing it off the pedestal he turns around and walked back to the middle of the room, sword still out in front of him.

Slowly sitting down on his knees he then rests the sword on his lap like his master once showed him. Rubbing his hand down the Sheath he reached the handle, slowly taking the sword out he admires the work on the blade itself. Once fully drawn he looks at the sword in all its beauty. The sword was a mix between Dark and light. The Nyūtorarudoragon sword once again has a worthy wielder.

* * *

" _Sensei look!" yelled a young Naruto running into the dojo room. The sensei in name was sitting on his knees in the middle of the Yin-YAng symbol with his eyes close. The man appeared to be old. In his 80s at least wrinkled up face and all, there weren't many big traits about him. He wore the same outfit of the young Naruto. The black pants with a single Yin-Yang symbol on it. Upon hearing the young Naruto call his name he opened them slightly, with a slight rise of his eyebrows he looked at the boy waiting him to show what it is._

 _Naruto then began to close his eyes in front of his sensei and his unnamed sensei watched my boys face as it was in complete concentration. Witch he was. After three or so minutes a Aura mixed with black and white outlined the boy before disappearing quickly._

" _Look sensei i did it! I found my Aura!" the boy yelled once more now with his eyes open jumping around said man in happiness. But the Unnamed sensei had other thoughts._

' _So young. To find it so young. My pupil of mine… You have much to learn. My passing is soon… i'll push you harder than ever…' was the final thoughts the unnamed sensei slowly stood getting the attention of young Naruto._

" _Sensei?" the young boy questioned._

" _You have found it… Your Aura. Now we begin your real training…" The man said in a gruff voice._

* * *

Slowly Re-Sheathing the sword and resting it upon his his lap he began to remember all his sensei gave him, taught him, how he gave him the life he never had…

* * *

 _Rain. A sad thing. Rain. Sadness. That's all Naruto knew. He never had the love like the other kids he saw. He gave up. Willingly._

 _Sitting in the middle of the woods as the rain beated down upon him all he wore was a cloth to cover himself nothing more. He wanted to survive . He might have given up, but he wanted to survive. NO! He needed to survive… He promised… He promised HIM. The man he called his brother._

 _A crackle of lightning lit up the forest for a moment but that's all he needed to see that place that would shape him into a legend…_

* * *

A single tear fell from his face once more.

* * *

" _Again" A older looking man said as naruto once again got back into a stance that looked to be the closest thing to a dragon a human could be. Naruto again wearing the Signature Yin-Yang pants._

" _Yes Sensei" The boy said. But this time it was full of life. Energy. HIs sensei smiled a bit, he was coming back._

* * *

"Thank you Father…" Naruto whispers...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**_Well here's the second chapter. It's also a bit short but it's working up. The next few chapters are where the action will begin and not be so slow._**

Sitting in a crowded bar was a man sitting on a bar stool. Said man had matted down Blond hair in a small ponytail that reached the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a blacked out Tee shirt with a Yang symbol on the back of it. Next to the pants he was wearing a pair of Pure white saggy pants with a single Yin symbol on his left thigh. On his waist was a sheath with a guardless sword. This man was none other than the now mature form of the last of the Yin-Yang clan. Naruto.

He never really had a last name. Not even the past masters had last names they only ever went by there first name. But threw the years and learning after the passing of his Sensei and the man he'd began to call a father, he learned it was a rule established by the first master. He still couldn't figure out why it was like that but he wouldn't dare defile the first masters rules.

In front of Naruto was a few empty shot glasses. Looking around the bar he watched as people talked to one another, socialized, shared laughs together. But he couldn't do any of that soon… He knew his adventure was just at the start. In fact he doesn't even believe it began yet.

Turning around he looked to the empty bar stool next to him with a smile. The bartender saw this and was confused and asked.

"Is something wrong sir?" The bartender asked in a Feminine voice signifying it was a female. Looking up he saw a woman. She was wearing, a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider printed on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails.

In her hand was a cigarette. But the most noticeable feature was her hair. Short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards. To Naruto it seemed very… Exotic. Well to Naruto this woman seemed to be the embodiment of "Exotic". Shaking his head from these thoughts he replied.

"Nothing is wrong ma'am, just old memories." He replied looking her in the eye showing respect. It was another thing he was taught. Respect everyone no matter who they are. Be it Pirate, Marines, etc. (Hint hint ;)

The woman smiled at him before she took a rag out and began to wipe the counter. Getting up Naruto slowly made his way out of the bar, as he reached the doors he looked back one last time at the empty seat that was next to him before he walked out. Pushing the Oldwestren doors open he looked up to the sky for a moment before he kept on walk.

If one was to look back they would see a sign above the man saying "Shakky's Rip-off Bar" and the woman from the bar staring at his retreating form.

As the years go by Naruto went to the same bar, every day, ordering the same drink, staring at the same empty spot next to him, and always respecting everyone in the bar no matter how rude they were. It was just his personality. Over the years nothing seemed to change about him the only noticeable thing was his hair now reached near the middle of his back. We currently see Naruto sitting in the same spot he always sits in.

"Thank you once again Shakuyaku-San" Naruto said as he tipped her and walked off just like his first time he left. Her staring at his retreating form.

"Anytime Naruto-San" The now named Shakuyaku mumbles as she starts to help another customer. Over the years She had seen him daily but he never really gave much out about himself. Never really talking to anyone. Even her husband Rayleigh couldn't get him to speak more than one sentence in the time he was at the bar. That is WHEN he was even there.

Rayleigh the "Dark king" a legendary man in his own right was baffled by this young boy. No man. He learned the boy was at the age of 17. And he valued his sword very much. Rayleigh even went as far to even ask if the young man would be interested in a spar with him. And that was the day Rayleigh learned something he'd never forget in his lifetime.

Walking into a secluded area of the mighty forests that surround the Area of the Archipelago two men were seen looking towards each other. No emotion set on either face. The two men 10 feet apart of each other facing off like a western duel.

The first figure slowly walked forward, the figure was an older man clad in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. Over top of the plain Tee was a large silver hooded cloak with the hood down showing his wild hair white matted hair.

The other figure was clad in a Pure black t-shirt that seemed to trap all light with a single Yang symbol on it. For pants he wore Pure white pants that seemed to give of life. On his waist was a Sword around 45' in length.

As the first figure walked forward he suddenly stopped as he looked down at the ground in front of him. Laying there was his now plain t-shirt he was wear in shreds. Looking up twords the boy he smiled.

"I had no chance did I Naruto?" The figure questioned.

"No, but who would Rayleigh?" The now named Naruto replied calmly.

All the now named Rayleigh did was let out a hearty laugh.

That day and from now on Rayleigh knew he was leagues above the old man. Even in his prime he'd have to admit he still wouldn't have been able to see him draw his sword and cut his shirt of so pricey and sheath it.

Back with Naruto we see him getting on a big boat. One that takes travelers across the sea for a low price. But he had a destination in mind. The boat wouldn't take him to it but they would past by. That's all he needed. Rayleigh asked him for a favor he would do it. He was to meet Rayleigh at some island in the Amazon Lily in the next week. So he set off on his journey to said place.

As the week past Naruto mysteriously disappeared off the boat out of confusion of the others who've seen him on the boat.

On a island in the Amazon lily was a land filled with trees of all sizes and raging weather changes by the hour Two figures stood in a area of the island. On figure was recognized as Rayleigh but the other looked like a young boy. Around the age of 17 standing next to the man.

The boy wore short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest, said vest was open showing his chest, he also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. A Large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt. He is quite short as well.

"Now Luffy. This one area is the only safe area in this whole island." As soon as those words came out of a Rayleigh's mouth a loud roar was herd. Looking over Rayleigh and the now named Luffy saw a giant elephant towering over them.

Luffy being brash started to attack him but it was no use. Slightly exoughted Luffy looked over to Rayleigh who just smiled to him before displaying "Haki" to Luffy as he was told as the elephant was now defeated.

"Awesome! How'd you do that!?! Teach me!" Luffy yelled as he got right up to Rayleigh as he explained to Luffy the two years they'd spend on the island training in "Haki".

It was now nightfall, sitting by a open fire Rayleigh and Luffy day there in silence. Not a single word between the two. The sound of night time animals echo threw out the Area. That was disrupted by the sounds of cracking branches off from the darkness that the fire didn't reach.

Stepping out was Naruto wearing his usual clad, he looked at Luffy for a moment before he looked at Rayleigh seemingly waiting for him to say something.

Luffy on the other hand was tense. He knows he's carefree and ignorant but this man… No this monster! Had him on edge. He couldn't take his eyes of the man.

"Welcome Naruto…"

 ** _A/N I'm also thinking of doing another book. I'm open to any ideas PM me and I'll check out any ideas you guys/girls have_**


End file.
